Tino's Adventures of A Miser Brothers' Christmas/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of A Miser Brothers' Christmas. Patchy's Christmas intro/Driving (The Scenes opens with a A mail truck drives through the mountain range. Patchy the Pirate is driving the truck. He appears to be parodying S.D. Kluger from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) Patchy: Merry Christmas, kids! I bet you're wondering why ol' Patchy has this mail truck. Well, this year, I wanted to be absolutely sure Santa got me letter. So I gave Mr. Mailman the day off. (He puts his pirate hat on the mailman tied up and gagged in the back of the truck, puts on his mailman hat and closes the door) Potty: Do you even know how to get to the North Pole? Patchy: Oh, Potty, you silly parrot. Everyone knows that the directions to the North Pole are in the lyrics of the song "Jingle Bells." ♪Dashing through the snow, in a... (Mumbles) Through the fields we go. La la la la la. Okay. So we're looking for some fields here.♪ Potty: No, Patchy, the directions to the North Pole are in the song, "There Goes Santa Claus." ♪There goes Santa Claus. There goes Santa Claus. Left on Santa Claus Drive, scurvy brain.♪ Patchy: Yeah, well, we ain't turnin' till we see some fields. Potty: Look out! There's a fork in the road! Patchy: I don't see no fork. (The truck spins after the fork gets caught in the wheel and they both scream) Patchy: While we wait for the truck to stop spinning, let's see what Tino Tonitini is up to this Christmas. Opening Scene/Joy of Christmas Season/Building a Sleigh (The Scene opens where Ms. Claus was walking around worried and concern about the feud) Ms. Claus: Have you ever been told of that faithful year? When Christmas almost didn't happen. It is everyone's worst fear. There was no one to take Santa's big sack of toys and deliver the presents to the world's good girls and boys. But this christmas season didn't begin with any trouble at fuss, it began with some singing like all christmas' must. (Then they started the credits, Title Shows "Tino's Adventures of A Miser Brothers' Christmas" Then the door opens to Santa's Wokrshop) Elves It's Christmas time, A jolly time A Sleigh and snow and holly time let's huddle tight for christmas night is ever drawing near! When Santa rides on christmas eve we elves will stand and cheer our toys fill the sleigh for the holiday when Santa comes each year! It's christmas time, oh jolly time it's sleigh and snow and holly time! Bake the cookies trim the tree save some treats for you and me. Build a fire, not too hot! Put some cider in the pot! Helping others is the reason for the joy of christmas season (The elves are continuing working on making toys. The plane flies out the window as we see Santa's workshop, the elf catch it and we see animals putting on decorations on the tree) Santa Claus: It's christmas time! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Come on everybody, here we go! (Santa leaves) Bob: '''Uh, Sir, you'll be happy to know that toy production is up to 18 precent from this time last year. '''Santa Claus: '''18 precent? Excellent Bob! As long as everyone is having fun! Ho Ho Ho! How are the babies coming along? '''Elf: See for yourself Santa. (One of the baby reindeers tries to fly but falls down and Santa catches it) Santa Claus: Easy there, little fella. I got you. You'll be leading my sleigh in no time. (Santa enters the workshop) Santa Claus: Tinsel. Tinsel: Over here, sir. Santa Claus: Tinsel, the youngest elf ever to be my chief mechanic. How is that new super sleigh of yours coming? Tinsel: Well sir. It just needs to be tested. Santa Claus: Tinsel, your father would be so proud of you. Bob: '''Santa? We have no idea, if this new contraption is even safe. '''Santa Claus: '''Well I know one way to find out, first thing tomorrow, I want you to hitch up the team, I'm taking Tinsel's super sleigh up for a little spin. '''Tinsel: '''You mean it sir? Wahoo! '''Bob: Oh, sir! I, would be oh... (The song continues) Elves When Santa rides on Christmas Eve We elves will stand and cheer our toys fill the sleigh for the holiday when Santa comes each year! When Santa rides on christmas eve We elves will stand and cheer our toys fill the sleigh for the holiday! The time is drawing near! Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! The Miser Brothers appear/Mother nature and her friends appear (Now we cut to the fire and ice place) Mrs Claus: Now, that very same day, near the south mountain range. Heat miser and snow miser were at it again! Heat Miser: So... today's the day, huh, blizzard brain? Snow Miser: Same time every year inferno face. Heat Miser: Well, let's just go and get it over with, okay? Snow Miser: Chill out, hot head. It's family. (Slides down) Ha, ha! Heat Miser: Yo oh! Easy for you to say. Mother always did like you best. Snow Miser: '''What can I say, people like things cool like me. '''Heat Miser: Cool? Yeah? Well, well maybe I should heat things up for you, brother dear! Snow Miser: And, and maybe I should knock you out cold. (Then a thundering storm can be heard) Mother Nature: Now, boys! You both know there's absolutely no fighting on the day of the family reunion. Heat & Snow Miser: Yes, mother dear... Mother Nature: Now come along and behave yourselves. You're both already late. Heat & Snow Miser: Yes, mother dear. (They teleport to the beautiful garden) Mother Nature: '''There you are boys. Come, the family. We like you to meet our guests. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Oh, Hi. It's Tino and these are my friends, Carver, Lor, Tish, my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer. And this is Lucario my partner. Lor's Weavile, Carver's Manectric and Tish's lovely Togekiss. '''Sunset Shimmer: Hi. Heat Miser: '''Hello there, Tino. Who are those other friends? '''Tino Tontini: These are Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight, and Spike. Snow Miser: '''So who are those Sailor Scouts? '''Serena Tsukino: That would be us. I'm Serena. Serena Tsukino. This is Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina. Fred Jones: '''I'm Fred, and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby. '''Heat Miser: '''It's nice to meet you all. '''Carver Descartes: '''It's nice to meet you all too. '''Tish Katsufarkis: Hello everyone. Lor McQuarrie: Hi. Oh, and this is my partner Weavile. Say hi to everyone. (Weavile says hi to everyone) Sunset Shimmer: Oh, and thank you for inviting us here. Mother Nature: You're very welcome. Please have a seat. (Everyone sits down and so as Heat and Snow Misers) Mother Nature: Alright now, let's have the total report on the balance of nature. We'll need to hear from the tides, lightning and thunder, earthquake all of my children. Now who would like to start? North Wind: Allow me mother. The north wind ready to report. But before I begin, let me just say how good it is to see you again, Mother Nature. You look better every year. Here I brought you a gift. (Thunder snap his finger to give Mother Nature a snowglobe) Mother Nature: Oh, how thoughtful. Human Fluttershy: '''That's very sweet. '''Amy: That was so nice of you. North Wind: Why thank you, Amy. Heat Miser: Goodie, goodie. Snow Miser: Mama's boy. North Wind: Everything is running with one hundred percent efficiency in my territory. (Spins the globe) The winds from the north are on time and on schedule. Heat Miser: (Snoring) Boring. Snow Miser: (Yawns) Wake me when it's over. Human Pinkie Pie: Come on don't be such party-poopers. North Wind: Hmph! I do have one concern. Human Applejack: Really? Shaggy Rogers: Like really? What is it? Sci-Twi: It's not to cause trouble and you're mother too? North WInd: Uh, but no no, I don't want to trouble you, mother and so as all of you new guests. Mother Nature: No, please, go ahead, dear. North Wind: '''Well mother and guests, It's the children, the good children of the world, we need to make sure they all get their Christmas presents. '''Mother Nature: You don't need to worry about that, dear. That's Santa's job. Velma Dinkley: That's right. He's a pretty busy man. Fred Jones: Yeah, he's got to deliver presents to all of us and good children. North Wind: Of course, everyone. But what if-- heaven--forbid something should happen to Santa Claus? Human Rainbow Dash: What the heck are you talking about? North Wind: What if he was not able to deliver presents on christmas. (Everyone cross talk)''' '''Snow Miser: '''Who cares? '''Heat Miser: '''Uh, I can't remember the last time Santa Claus brought us any presents. '''Tino Tonitini: Well I remember the last time my best friend Squire Flicker gave me the Charizardite X back then. Mina: '''That's good to hear. '''Mother Nature: Tatata pshaw! Something happen to Santa? I don't even like to think about it. Taking Santa's place would be a huge responsibility. But if it did happen, the north pole does fall under your territory. North Wind: It's a heavy burden to bear, Mother. But, but I'll do it. For the children of the world, I'll do it. (Everyone applause) Human Fluttershy: Yay! Serena Tsukino: Nice! Heat Miser: What a wind bag. Mother Nature: Very well. Thank you, dear. Now, let's hear from the Miser brothers. Heat and Snow. And please, let's try to keep this civil for once. Heat Miser: My dear brother has been running a campaign of pure. Propaganda to try to give global warming a bad name. Snow Miser: Oh-ho, puh-leeze. How long have you been trying to scare people with reports of another ice age coming? Scooby-Doo: Another ice age? Velma Dinkley: It's okay, Scooby. Figure of speech. Heat Miser: (Brings out a map) What about you naming iceland so you can claim it as yours? There's hardly any ice there at all! Snow Miser: You did the same thing only with greenland. Greenland is covered with ice! It's not green! Heat Miser: It will be when I'm done with it. Snow Miser: Over my melted body! Spike the Dog: Uh, oh! Fred Jones: (In Leonardo's voice) Oh, no! Heat Miser: I can arranged that! (Heat and Snow Miser begins to fight each other) Carver Descartes: (In Donatello's voice) Hey! Whoa! Watch my stuff! (The map got stuck on Heat and Snow Miser while fighting each other) Mother Nature: (Clap her hands to make a thunder noise) Enough! Raye: (In Grandma Longneck's voice) Stop! You're acting like children! Lita Kino: '''You two better stop fighting or you're going to get much worse. '''Mother Nature: How many times must I tell you two? No more fighting. I know you are opposite forces, but you must find a way to exist together in balance and harmony. What would either of you be without the other? Heat & Snow Miser: Yes, Mother dear... Tino Tonitini: And don't fight each other like Dialga and Palkia did and nearly destroyed Almos Town. Got it? Heat & Snow: Yes, Tino. Mother Nature: You've made so much mess... just look at that table. Get the broom, do it now. Sleigh Training/North Wind's Master plan (Now we cut to the Santa's Workshop) Bob: Oh, uh, sir, are you sure you should be doing this? Santa Claus: Ho! Ho! Ho! Don't worry. If my chef mechanic says it's okay, that's good enough for me! Right Tinsel? Tinsel: Aye-eye! Santa Claus: Okay, let's get this sleigh off the ground. (The reindeers took off with Santa's new sleigh. Then we see the North Wind spying on him) North Wind: Santa Claus has just left the safety of his castle... (Blows the clouds away to reveal all of his stuffs as he laughs) Soon I'll be the one that kids write letters to, that people write songs and poems about. All I need is Santa out of the way and Christmas will be mine! (Talks to his men) Get going. And remember, make it look like an accident. (Laughs evilly) The Feud Begins/Riding the Sleigh/The Crash (Cut to Heat Miser's home) Heat Miser: (Yawns) Nothing like getting up in the morning to a glorious view of the beautiful sun. (He sees a huge shadow) He he-wha? (We see a giant Snow Miser statue blocking the sun) Snow Miser: Hey there, hot head! How do you like my new addition? Heat Miser: (Steams in anger) Addition? You're blocking my view of the sun! Two can play at this game... (He releases fire magic on the rock to make a rock wall) Snow Miser: Hey, hey! That totally blocks my cool mountain breeze, man. Take that down! Heat Miser: Take yours down first, snow cone brain! Take it down or I'll blast it down! (Brings out fires) Snow Miser: If that's how you want to play it... (They threw their weapons at each other. Heat Miser whistles bring out his friends with a cannon while Snow Miser does the same as they continue fighting) (Cut to Santa) Elf: Santa, do you copy? Over. Santa Claus: '''Ho, Ho, Ho! I just passed by thousand feet! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! '''Mrs Claus: Take it easy, Pa. No loops now you hear? Santa Claus: Of course not, Ma... wouldn't think of it. (Then North Wind's minions appears behind his sleigh) Santa Claus: Woo-hoo, Tinsel, she handles like a dream! Tinsel: Gee, thanks! Santa Claus: I'm heading back now. Oh, no. The Miser Brothers! Elf: Santa is headed right into Heat Miser and Snow Miser's crossfire! Mrs Claus: '''Santa! Pull out of there! (Down underneath the North Wind's minions unscrew the the sleigh and then some of the pieces falls down) '''Santa Claus: I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm going down! Whoa! I'm Hit! (As they continue fighting, they see Santa Claus falling down) Heat Miser: '''Hey, no. It can't be That isn't... '''Snow Miser: '''Santa Claus! Hold your fire boys! (As his men stops firing) '''Heat Miser: Stop shooting! It's Santa Claus! Stop! Heat & Snow Miser: Oh, no! Mom is going to kill us. Santa Claus: I can't pull out of this. I'm cutting the reindeer loose. (He let the reindeer loose only for him and his sleigh falling down) Tinsel: Sir! There's an emergency parachute lever under the console! Pull it! (Santa pulls the lever to release a parachute, the rader picks up Santa suddenly crashes) Bob: Santa? Are you okay? Santa? Mrs Claus: Santa dear? Santa Claus: I'm fine. Chutes opened. (His back cracks) Oh! My back! (Everyone are shocked) Santa gets taken to the Hospital/North Wind's Pretend Behavior/My Kind of Christmas (At Santa's workshop) Elf: Well, Santa is going to be fine, just fine, That's the good news... Mrs Claus: And the bad news? Elf: Well, I'm afraid he's thrown out that bad back of his again. He needs to be confined to bed. Santa Claus: For how long? Elf: Two to three weeks. Santa Claus: Weeks? It's Christmas! I'm Santa Claus! I have things to do! This is all ridiculous! I'm fine, I just... (tries to get up but his back cracks) Elf: He needs rest. Absolutely no work. (The elf leaves) (Tino and the others in the north pole) Lor McQuarrie: Look! Rini: We're here! Human Pinkie Pie: It's Santa's workshop! That means Santa is in here! Human Rarity: I can't wait to see him in person! Scooby-Doo: Santa! Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, can't wait to meet him on Christmas. '''Lita: Me too, Shaggy-kins! (Later the heroes entered Santa's workshop and they see the elves and Mrs Claus gathered) Tish Katsufrakis: Look at all the elves. Raye: And there's Mrs. Claus! Human Pinkie Pie: It's Santa's wife! Human Fluttershy: But what's going on around here? Lor McQuarrie: Is there a delay problem here? Bob: Two or three weeks? But what about Christmas? Mrs. Claus: It won't be easy but we'll just have to do our best without him. (Everyone leaves) Tino Tonitini: Excuse me ma'am. Mrs. Claus: Who are you people? Tino Tonitini: My name is Tino and these are my friends. Sci-Twi: What's the problem? Mrs. Claus: Santa injured his back when his sleigh crash landed. Tino Tonitini: What? Carver Descartes: What? Human Pinkie Pie: What?! Sunset Shimmer: Wait, What? Lucario: What? Santa is injured? Mrs. Claus: Correct. Serena Tsukino: That's awful. Mrs. Claus: Tinsel, it's not your fault. Tinsel: Maybe if I had made the sleigh stronger, or if I put some more of thing under the- Mrs. Claus: No, Tinsel... there are only two people to blame for all this. Fred Jones: Two people? Wait does that mean...? Mother Nature: (Off-screen) That's right, Mrs. Claus and Fred. I'm going to see to it that they get the punishment they deserve. Care to join me. (Later) Mother Nature: I warned you that your feuding would lead to trouble. Now look what you've done. Christmas is approaching and Santa is laid up with a bad back. Tish Katsufrakis: That's right. What do you two have to say for yourselves? (The north wind arrives) Daphne Blake: North Wind. Velma Dinkley: What are you doing here? North Wind: Mother, my friends, I came as soon as I heard the news! Santa Claus! It's terrible. Raye: We know, we saw what happened. Human Applejack: His back is injured during the crash. North Wind: Fortunately, I'm ready to step in and take over-- Mother Nature: Oh, don't worry, dear. Santa is fine. North Wind: He is? Oh, he is. (The North Wind gets angry and calms down) Thank goodness. I was so worried. Mother Nature: Santa will make a full recovery in time for next christmas. As for this christmas, I have something else in mind, as long as Mrs. Claus will agree. Mrs. Claus: Agree to what exactly? Mother Nature: Agree to force heat miser and snow miser. To put aside their differences and work together to take Santa's place this year. Tinsel: The Miser Brothers! But they don't know anything about Christmas! Mother Nature: Ah, well, maybe not. But maybe learning a little something about christmas will do these two some good. What do you say, Mrs. Claus. Mrs. Claus: Well, I must admit, I'm a bit skeptical myself. But if you think it's a good idea. Mother Nature: I do. And believe me, these two wouldn't dare disappoint me. Will you? Heat & Snow Miser: No mother dear. Mrs Claus: Well, I just hope you're right. Because I'm afraid if this doesn't work. There may not be any christmas at all. (North Wind flies off) North Wind: Oh, there's going to be a christmas, Mrs. Claus... Ha ha ha! It's just going to be my kind of christmas! I just need to find a way to lure Santa out of the safety of his castle and make sure that he never returns. Next I will defeat Tino and his friends and then I'll deliver them to Bowser. Then, the world will meet a new Santa and it will be me! (North wind laughs evilly and then the song begins) Wind It's my kind of Christmas; A cold windy Christmas, and I am the cool guy on the scene. Well, I'm taking over. Who needs Santa? He's just a hasbeen; can't you see? It's over This Christmas; no Santa; just me. I'll be number one; I'll get the job done. I'll fire the elves and do it all by myself. (spoken) Hey! I won't need a sleigh; send the reindeer away; I don't really care, as long as it's me who's there. They won't miss Santa; there won't be a Santa. (chuckles; spoken) No ho ho. I'll step right over Santa's little shoulder, When I am the cool guy on the scene. I'll give out the toys To all the girls and boys As long as they know that it was me. It's over. This Christmas; no Santa; just me. Wind paintings You'll be number one. Wind (spoken) That's right. Wind paintings You'll get the job done. Wind (spoken) Yep. (sung) I'll fire the elves and do it all by myself (spoken) Hey! (sung) I won't need a sleigh; send the reindeer away! I don't really care, as long as it's me who's there. They won't miss Santa; there won't be a Santa. It's over (4x, yelling at the last one) This Christmas; no Santa; just me!!! (chuckles himself to sleep, Then see falling snowflakes to the next scene where the mail truck is still spinning out of control and finally comes to rest. The bound and gagged mailman escapes and jumps away) Patchy: I can't believe we survived that horrifying car accident without a scratch. (He gets out of the truck and slips on the ice) Ow! (He notices the fork in the tire) Aw, here's the problem. Oh, that's not good. Flat tire, huh? Looks as sad as an empty bag of beef. Brrr! It's cold up here. Why don't you kids at home go make a nice hot cup of cocoa while Potty builds me a fire? Dress up as Santa/Snow and Heat Miser Song/Workshop Feud Patchy: (Shivering) Hello, kiddies. It's so cold, me eye patch cracked. There hasn't been any food or water or food or food for over 20 minutes. (Coughs) Boy, I could sure go for some buffalo wings right about now. Sounds good. Eh, Potty? (He looks at Potty, imagining him as a plate of buffalo wings) With a side of blue cheese dressing. (He grabs a fork, licks his lips, and lunges at Potty who flies up and Patchy bites on the log Potty is sitting on) Potty: Squawk! What are you doing? Patchy: I'm sorry, Potty, I don't know what got into me. I'm just so hungry! Potty: It's okay, Patchy, I can't stay mad at you. (He imagines Patchy's head as a suet cake and licks his beak) Patchy: Why are you looking at me like that, bird? (Potty pecks at his head) What are you doing? (Cut back to the story) - - - At the Letter workshop/Brothers Should be Friends/Snow and Heat Miser Song (Reprise) North Wind's Evil Plan/Setting up the Sleigh The Fight begins/Santa Recovered/North Wind's Card/The Race to fight North Wind - - Tino Tonitini: (In Tai's voice) Now! Time to fight! Serena Tsukino: I'm with you! Moon Crystal Power! The Final Fly Chase/North Wind's Defeat Snow Miser and Heat Miser's Nice list/Ending - - Tino Tonitini: '''This the best Christmas ever. - (Potty is still pecking Patchy's head) '''Patchy: (Notices a sign) Santa's workshop? I'm here, Santa! I'm here! Potty: I'm not going in there. Patchy: Santa! (He sits on Santa's lap and pulls out his letter) There's only thing I wants for Christmas! And it's to meet me hero, Tino Tonitini. (Santa sprinkles magic dust on Patchy to make his wish come true, then the illusion breaks and Patchy realizes he's in a cave with a polar bear who sprinkled him with salt because he wants to eat him. The bear chases him. The scene then cuts to Potty standing next to Santa) Santa: I think stealing a mail truck definitely counts as naughty. Wouldn't you say, Potty? Potty: I sure would, Santa. (They laugh) Both: Merry Christmas. (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55